Craziness
by The Curtis Crew
Summary: A look at the gang's wildness.
1. Sodapop

Soda came running in. He was in his socks, and he slid a couple of feet. Darry and Pony didn't bat an eye. They was used to it. Soda grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and took a big swig. "Soda," Darry said, raising an eyebrow. "How many times do I tell you to not dink from the milk carton?" Soda pretended to think. "About a million bazillion," he replied. "Are you getting mouthy little buddy?" asked Darry. "No…" said Soda innocently. Darry cracked grin. " You sure?" "Nope" Soda said cheekily. Two seconds later they were wrestling.

Pony rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. Darry had Soda in a headlock, and Soda was struggling wildly. Soda threw his arms around, trying to grab hold of something. He did. Pony's leg. Pony found himself being dragged into his brothers wrestling match my Soda. "Not again" he thought in exasperation. In about 5 seconds the two older Curtis's were wrestling the younger one. Pony rolled around, trying to escape, but it was no use. They didn't stop until he thought he would he would have to give up. Then they all laid on the floor together. Panting.

**A/N So, did you like it? I know there is a lot of fluff, but it's cute! Write me a review in the little comment box right there! Please? **

**I am going to update it soon, for people who like this story. I am going to try to do everyone in the gang. Please send me ideas!**


	2. Two-bit

"WHAT?!" Two-bit squeaked. "You heard me Two-bit," Darry replied. "No Mickey Mouse today." Two-bit fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOO!" Dally smacked him on the head. "For goodness sake Matthews!" "Stop being a Drama Queen!" "But its Mickey." Two-bit whimpered. Dally rolled his eyes. "Idiot" he muttered.

…

After the gang left, Pony and Two-bit were left at home together. Two- bit was sitting at staring at the blank TV. "Need mickey" he was muttering under his breath. Pony came in. "Two-bit are you having Mickey Mouse withdrawal?" Pony asked. "I don't know what that means, but if it means missing Mickey, that yes." Two-bit replied. Pony smiled at him sympathetically. "You know, I think we have some diapers with Mickey Mouse on them from when I was a baby," Pony said. He pulled a Mickey Mouse diaper from a drawer and handed it to Two-bit. Two-bit grabbed it and started talking to it.

When the gang came home, they were surprised to see Two-bit talking to a diaper. "See, I told you he was mad," smirked Steve


	3. Ponyboy

Pony was sitting in his room reading a book. Suddenly, Soda burst in. "Pony," he whined. "I'm bored." "Go find Steve, "Pony replied. "He's with Evie," Soda whined again. Then his eyes widened. His face started to split into an enormous grin. Pony knew that look. "Soda…." Pony started, but it was too late. Soda had jumped on Pony and started tickling him. Pony laughed until he felt he would die. Then he wiggled from Soda's grasp and tried to wrestle him to the floor. Soda turned onto his stomach, and a nasty smell filled the air. "SODA!" Pony shouted. "How old are you?" "You just farted in my face!" He coughed, trying to get the nasty smell out of his lungs.

Soda was in hysterics. He was laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks. Pony childishly stuck out his tongue at Soda. "Your face!" Soda gasped between laughs. "SOOO worth it!" Pony stomped out the room, leaving Soda rolling on the floor.


	4. Steve

"Bet I can do a better flip than you can," dared Steve.

"You're on," retorted Two-bit.

Steve jumped on a car and did a backflip of it.

Two-bit a front flip.

Ponyboy, who had been leaning the wall, spoke up.

"You guys are both wimps." "I can do a better flip than that."

"Prove it kid," snorted Steve.

Ponyboy backed up, and did a double backflip, and ended with a twist. He landed lightly on his feet.

Two-bit and Steve's mouths dropped open.

As Pony walked past, he shut their mouths.

"You shouldn't be so surprised," he smirked.

Then he walked back into the house.

"So, who won?" asked Two-bit, breaking the long silence.

Steve just stared at him.

**A/N Hey guys, I don't know anything about flips, so don't judge me ****J**

**I hope this was not too bad. Please, comment or PM me ideas for Dally, Johnny, and Darry. I am at a loss.**


	5. Darry

"Come on guys, let's play football," called Darry.

Pony, Soda, Two-bit, and Steve came skidding down the hall. Johnny followed reluctantly. Dally swaggered past Darry like he didn't have a care in the world.

When the got to the makeshift field, they split up into teams. Darry teamed up with Pony, and Johnny, and Soda teamed up with Steve and Two-bit. Dally was the referee.

They spread out, and Dally threw the football in the middle of the field. They all dived for it. Darry came out holding the ball. Pony and Johnny spread out, and Darry chucked it to Pony.

Pony caught it, and took off running. Pony was pretty impossible to catch, but he stumbled on a rock and slowed down to avoid falling on his face.

Soda use that to his advantage, and took him in a gentle flying tackle. He was the only one who would tackle him.

Pony and Soda went down, Soda messed up Pony's hair and snagged the ball. He took off running while Pony spat out grass.

Soda was so busy looking at Pony while running that he didn't notice that Darry had come up in front of him until he found himself lifted above the ground.

"Hey, Darry," he complained.

Darry just laughed, stole the ball, set Soda down, and chucked it, earning them a point. He and Pony cheered. Then frowned. Why wasn't Johnny cheering?

All three brothers turned around and saw the rest of the gang watching them with amusement dancing in their eyes.

"I came here to play football, and instead, I get Curtis brother love." "Gross!" smirked Two-bit pretending to gag.

Pony blushed, Soda grinned, and Darry looked sheepish. Oops.

"Dog pile on Darry!" screamed Steve, and everybody jumped on him, Ponyboy on the top.

Darry smiled.

**A/N: I'm not adding another chapter until I get at least one review! And I'm going to be a while with next chapter anyway, because of High School Finals. Not that I know what to expect. ):**


	6. Johnny

"Shoot Ponyboy, what do you think you're doing?" asked Johnny.

Ponyboy was fast walking down the street. Johnny jogged up to him.

"You Ok man?" he asked.

Pony didn't have to say anything. Johnny knew he wasn't.

"What happened?"

Pony slumped against a nearby tree. He slid down it, and Johnny sat next to him.

"Its math class," said Ponyboy.

"I might be getting a B!"

Johnny snorted.

"That's what your shook about?" laughed Johnny.

"I'm barely passing!"

"Maybe," said Ponyboy reluctantly.

"But, Darry is going to kill me!"

"No he won't," scoffed Johnny.

"At least you're not dumb."

"You say that again Johnny and you're going to get it," threated Pony.

"I'm dumb," smirked Johnny.

"That's it!" stated Pony.

He jumped on Johnny and they play wrestled.

Pony got the upper hand and made Johnny say uncle.

"Watch you back," Johnny mock threated.

They both smirked at each other and started back to the Curtis house.

**Sorry it's late, but my computer got taken away so this story is a few days late.**


	7. Dally

It was early afternoon and Pony, Johnny and Dally were at the nightly double. Pony had announced that he HAD to see a movie, and Dally and Johnny decided to come like the good old days.

They ended up seeing a really cheesy film, and Dally got bored and decided he was gonna go pick up some girls.

He found two pretty greasers, a blond and a brunette. He started chatting them up, and he was gonna to ask the blond to go out with him, (hey, it isn't just Two-bit that goes for blonds) when he tripped on a carelessly discarded Coke bottle.

He fell flat on his face. He got up quickly, brushed himself off, and smirked, trying to repair the damage, but it was too late.

Pony, Johnny, and both of the girls were laughing at him. He gripped Pony and Johnny lightly by their upper arms, and escorted them out of there.

He turned around to the pair and said: "You two better not repeat this to anyone."

Ponyboy and Johnny both nodded fervently.

But Dally noticed that they were still nudging each other and giggling like schoolgirls.

"If you two weren't kids I'd make sure I'd shut your mouths about it." Dally warned.

"But Dal, it was funny." Johnny says sheepishly.

"I'll give you funny kid." Dally threatened.

He lunged, and put Johnny in a headlock and gave Pony a light playful punch in the arm.

When he let go, Pony and Johnny walked ahead and started talking.

"Wow, that was weird," stated Pony.

"I was sure Dally was going to knock our blocks off."

Johnny nodded.

"I've had enough of this **Craziness**."

**Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter! Look out for new story's, and read "Greasers life is hard" and review!**


End file.
